Jumper
by thenight613
Summary: Raian watched the news seeing two men teleporting and wished he could do it. Months later he finds out he can and also about the worst part of having his ability. He also finds he has a destiny bigger than anyone could have thought. Better than it sounds.


**Hey guys what's going on. This is the first in the Jumper series. It will be a 3 part series. This will be the shortest out of all of them, the longest being the third part which is going to take a long time. I will update as often as possible but I have two other stories I am working on. They are a Dragon Ball Z fic and a Power Ranger fic. Check them out if you want to. Now on with the story. I own nothing but what is mine.**

**First Jump**

**Raian was entranced by the scene on the TV that was telling him two people had just appeared out of thin air on the Empire State building and then disappeared and reappeared falling beside the tower in New York City. More reports were coming in of the two teleporters from all over the world and even older reports were being brought up of similar cases. Raian just stared at the screen with a smile on his face. Over the next few months Raian imagined what it would be like to teleport but soon the fascination died out as no more reports were coming in. **

**Raian was 15 year old freshman in high school and was a B student. His focus was more on metal work. The metal shop class at his school was the only class he had an A in and it showed. He made anything from practical every day things and medieval weaponry. But soon he would be leaving that class as the school year was almost over. It was time for spring break in Raian's mind, which drove anything and everything from his mind. **

**He was going to the beach with his friend Cole as well as Cole's old town. Raian was excited and it showed. He did a little bit of working out to be fit for the beach and everything was going to be ready. He had stayed the night at Cole's house so that they could leave at a decent time. So when they got on the road he was riding with Cole and his step father. Raian at this point was going crazy with anticipation. **

**When they got to the town Cole lived in for most of his life he started showing Raian around. Some festival was going on at the time which made the streets crowded with people and stands. The two friends wandered around for an hour or two. They came by a stand with Marti gra beads and swiped them. After a while they got bored and decided to go up to Cole's old school. They walked around a bit before their talk came to the roof.**

"**Has anybody ever climbed up onto it?" Raian asked. He had always wanted to climb onto the roof at his school but never had gotten the chance. **

"**Yeah but he was caught and suspended for a couple of days." Cole replied. "But there's no one around now." he said slyly. They both looked at each other and grinned.**

**Cole climbed up onto the tin roof over the walkway first. Raian followed him and the two crouched and walked slowly across the roof. They got to a corner where the building connected to the tin roof. "Best not to climb to high incase somebody see's us." Cole told Raian who simply nodded his agreement. They turned left and continued till they came to a gap between buildings. The tin roof continued on to the other side. **

"**We'll go across one at a time." Raian told his best friend. "I'll go across first then you." Raian said. He then walked swiftly across the tin roof and got behind the other building out of sight. He then waved for Cole to walk over. Cole got halfway before he looked to his right and froze. He then went back the way he had come. Raian gave him a confused look as Cole gestured for him to come back. "Why" Raian mouthed to him hoping he could understand. Cole just turned around and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down. **

**To say Raian was confused would be an understatement. He walked back across the roof and walked slowly to the edge. He then saw two hands grab the ledge. One hand had a wedding band on it. Raian hoped it was Cole's step dad but then his heart skipped a beat when he saw a head then a radio. He now knew why Cole had ran. He had seen the cops. **

**Raian turned around and once again made his way across the tin roof only this time he was running. Once he got to the other side he turned around to see the cop making his way across. Raian then continued on to the edge and hopped off. He landed on the ground with a thud and turned right to run along side the building. When he got to the corner he saw another cop coming towards him. He turned around to see the other cop getting up from his descent to the ground. Raian closed his eyes and wished with all his heart he was back in the town square. He could even see the street venders and everything. He then felt a pull and opened his eyes to see the street he was just wishing for. **

**Raian stood stock still and eyes wide as he stared at the street. He started pondering how he got to this spot. He was just running from the cops when all of the sudden he was standing here. It was the blue uniforms that brought him out of thoughts. He saw them looking around and seemed like they were looking for someone. Then the cops spotted him and started at him. **

**Once again Raian took off in the other direction running as fast as he could. He could hear the cops chasing after him and stated to run even faster. He ran past a building he had been in earlier to use the bathroom and found himself wishing he was back in that bathroom. At once he found himself colliding into the wall of the bathroom. He fell back onto the ground with a bloody nose and split lip. **

**Raian once again was confused beyond belief. He once again found himself in a place he wasn't just seconds before. He got up and got a paper towel to wipe the blood from his face then exited the bathroom. He walked through the store but stopped suddenly at a hand on his shoulder. Raian followed the arm to see the person who it was connected to. He found himself facing another cop but he knew there was no way out of this one. **

"**Looks like you caught me sir." Raian told the man. The cop gave him a glare before cuffing him and leading him out of the shop. **


End file.
